The present invention relates to a lifting device for high-place work to be used for painting or cleaning work at high apartments or buildings, fire extinguishing work at high buildings, transferring work for house-moving packs at high apartment houses or buildings, checking high place traffic facilities, electric inspection or work and the like and more particularly to a lifting apparatus for elevation work which allows access to a high place by forming a continuous supporting leg with elastic strip unwound from a winding drum.
Generally, extensible elevated ladder equipments with the telescopic structure are used in painting or cleaning work at multi-storied apartments or buildings, fire extinguishing work at high buildings, transferring work for house-moving packs at high apartment houses or buildings and the like.
However, for those elevated ladder vehicles with the telescopic structure, moving to an elevated position is in fact restricted due to the weight of loads, and other factors like mechanical structural features of the equipments. Therefore, conventionally in washing or painting for multi-storied buildings, workers had to conduct the job, with their bodies supported on ropes or the like hanging from the rooftop of the buildings, wherein risks of safety accidents including falls exist because of unstable state and so on.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a lifting apparatus for elevation work, wherein the disadvantages with conventional art are resolved and any elevated location is easily accessed without the restriction of height to conduct the desired work stably and conveniently.
The above object is achieved according to the invention by a lifting apparatus for high-place working comprising a supporting leg consisting of a guiding case in the form of a hollow rectangular box with opposite ends open, mounted at a spacing above the floor surface and provided, on its inner walls, with guiding grooves with a side open, plural elastic strips provided movably through respective guiding grooves and an upper opening from the underside of the guiding case for forming an integrated rectangular column and each having a predetermined length, and connecting pieces attached on the respective elastic strips at a constant interval over the total length of elastic strips for giving the elastic strips supporting force so as to move to a high place in the form of a rectangular column through fitting engagement of the elastic strips, the connecting pieces having different length; winding drums disposed rotatably on the floor surface at positions corresponding to the respective elastic strips in the moving supporting leg for winding the elastic strips in the form of roll; a first driving means disposed in the vicinity of the moving supporting leg for furnishing to the winding drums driving force to wind the elastic strips through an axial connection to one of the winding drums; a second driving means disposed contiguous to one of the elastic strips of the moving supporting leg at a position isolated from the first driving means for furnishing a driving force to control the movement of the moving supporting leg in relation with the operation of the first driving means; and a controlling means for controlling the switching on or off of the first and second driving means.
The guiding case is preferably formed of metal plates with predetermined area and the guiding grooves are provided at the top position for two opposite metal plates and at the bottom position for the other two opposite metal plates.
Also, preferably, the top parts of the elastic strips forming the rectangular column in the moving supporting leg are integrally combined by a wrapping frame in the form of a band.
Further, the connecting pieces are desirably formed of metal members with a predetermined strength and fixed transversely to the elastic strips in a detachable manner, and the connecting pieces out of all the connecting pieces exceeding the width of elastic strips in length are formed, on their opposite ends, with fitting grooves to synchronously engage and fix the ends of the shorter connecting pieces and the ends of the elastic strips attached with the shorter connecting pieces.
It is preferably provided that the moving supporting leg is formed, on its top end, with a working stand for high-place workers.
According to a preferable detail, the first driving means consists of a reversible motor and the second driving means comprises a ratchet gear rotatably mounted in the ratchet gear box which is formed, with the side toward the column open, on a side wall of the guiding case, so that the ratchet gear can be meshed in the chain provided over the full height of the elastic strip facing the gear box on the supporting leg, and a driving motor connected axially to the ratchet gear for transmitting, through a shaft, driving force to cause the meshing with the chain and for controlling the movement of the moving supporting leg.
Preferably, the controlling means comprises a control box having operation buttons, which allow selective on/off operation of one or both of the driving apparatuses, through an electric circuit of a power supplying battery electrically connected with the first and second driving apparatuses.
According to another aspect of the invention, two or more lifting apparatuses for high-place working are disposed in interlocking manner and support a single working stand.
The lifting apparatus for high-place working according to the invention is desirably installed on a transporting means such as a vehicle for the convenience of mobility.
Accordingly, as the height of the supporting leg or rectangular column can be determined by the length of the elastic strips wound on a winding drum, any high place can be approached within the strip length wound on the drum, so that the desired high-place work can be conducted stably.